EL HUASO DE ACERO
by juanpmu
Summary: si KAL-EL hubiera caido en Chile? el hombre de acero en el corazon del Chile central se desarrolla y crece como un niño normal, pero ocultando las extraordinarias capacidades que le da el sol amarillo. Una nueva entrega cada semana
1. UNA BENDICION CAIDA DEL CIELO

Marta se había levantado, las contracciones eran intensas, su primer hijo era una aventura su marido Juan decidió levantarse, echar a andar la camioneta prestada de su vecino Ángel Cornejo se subieron los dos y partieron al hospital.

Un camino de tierra gredosa llamado Avenida Cáhuil, eso separaba Las Comillas de Pichilemu, el hospital, la muni, el banco en fin del pueblo, el pedazo de Chile que les toco residir era el 5 de Abril de 1992 ingresaron al Hospital de Pichilemu, nerviosos pero contentos antes de separarse

Marta le dice.-

**Juan después de este día jamás volveremos a ser como antes.-**

su marido la contempla contestando.-

**Desde que te conocí jamás volví a ser el mismo. Gracias a ti.-**

Se besan y es llevada a la precaria maternidad donde esta ilusionada y asustada de dar a luz su primer hijo al menos eso esperaba.

Enfermeras y matronas corren presurosas algo sale mal llaman al cirujano pero no estaba en el pueblo y dijo que llegaba en 2 horas desde Bucalemu, Juan observa la premura de los pasos algo intuye, siente algo oscuro y siniestro sobre sus hombros como el día que echaron a su familia de la parcela de Paine el día del golpe junto con su padre y hermanos, la brutal patrulla militar que los golpeo y fusilo a sus amigos, todo por aferrarse a un sueño, a una promesa, un anhelo en los días de la Unidad Popular, ira y odio que se disiparon el día que conoció a Marta en San Fernando. Presentía algo pero jamás imagina lo que vendría.

Marta perdió a su hijo, una inexperta pero apitutada matrona corta el cordón umbilical pero sin hacer cortar el flujo sanguíneo con una tijera no sanitizada esto causa una hemorragia a ambos que el recién nacido no soporto y que por poco mato a Marta; es mas no solo quedo ahí sino que le dio una infección fulminante lo que llevo al cirujano a extirpar el útero y ovarios. Marta jamás seria madre.

La enfermera Rojas le dice con cautela lo que ella sabia a Juan, este pide ver a Marta, lo dejan, a ella ya le habían dicho lo sucedido, conversan, Marta en un silencio en si misma abstraída de la realidad mira al frente,

Juan sollozo.-

**Quiero que decirte algo eres lo mejor que me ha pasado, cada día contigo es un regalo, porque elegí estar con una mujer, no una madre, una cocinera, una empleada o una amante, elegí a mi compañera de vida tanto en la casa, en la calle, en la cama donde sea y estés segura de que como el sol se esconde en el mar, que te amo.-**

Marta lo mira y llorando dice.-

**Hoy esperaba ser mama, tenerlo en mis brazos decirle "Carlitos" pero lo único certero y que puedo tener entre mis brazo eres tu.-**

se abrazan en un abrazo que dura para ellos toda una eternidad.

Tres días después la dan de alta y se preguntan ¿y si demandamos al Hospital?, ¿con que plata?, ¿Quién nos creerá?, ¿Harán algo contra la matrona hija del nuevo gobernador y sobrina del Jefe del Hospital?, ¿Por qué chucha hicieron leyes, jueces, juzgados si al final no hay justicia? Juan manejaba la camioneta en que llegaron en silencio porque no había palabras, letras que armar o gesticular. Recordaron que en Chile, en este mundo los pobres no tendrían Justicia por que en una de esas Dios lo quiso así.

Antes de irse Juan pasa cargar petróleo a la camioneta, Marta observa el cielo y ve unos puntos blancos moverse, no presta atención. Juan enciende la camioneta e inician el camino a casa, Marta escucha el sonar habitual del motor de la camioneta que empieza incrementar poco a poco hasta que ve a doña Julia vendiendo repollo picado le pide Juan que pare ya que quería comprar, pero no la oye un ruido ensordecedor lo envuelve todo y un gran resplandor se expande sobre un nublado Pichilemu.

Una gran explosión se escucha Juan mira atrás y se ve una gran bola de fuego y logra ver el letrero de la bomba de bencina elevarse por los aires y caer sobre una casa, rocas ardientes cayendo sobre el pueblo dejando estelas de humo y fuego, Juan acelera la camioneta en dirección a Las Comillas, alrededor caen mas y mas meteoritos matando a cientos de personas destruyendo casas, construcciones, además ese día los Errazuriz habían vendido todos sus fundos a Leonel Larraín dueño de Grupo Larraín S.A. graneros, maquinarias, bodegas y campos enteros destruidos por los meteoros afectando incluso al hijo de Leonel que lo acompañaba ese día. Destruye la Comisaria, Municipalidad, la recién instalada Notaria y por poco a Bomberos ya que el meteoro cae en la copa de agua haciéndole un gran hoyo. Juan y Marta siguen su curso y se acercan a casa van pasando la copa de agua de Pueblo de Viudas siguen cayendo meteoros, hasta que un potente ruido de motor los envuelve a Juan logra divisar algo metálico envuelto en humo

Juan frena y Marta exclama.-

**¿Por qué chucha frenaste?-**

Juan responde.-

**¿acaso no lo viste? Acaba de caer una avioneta iré a ver si hay alguien vivo.-**

Juan y Marta se bajan y notan en la copa de los arboles una estela que desciende hasta un llano donde encuentran una pieza metálica lisa y brillante con forma de almendra (la capsula de matriz), se acercan y la capsula se abre como si se abriera una cortina, ven a un niño recién nacido.

Sorprendidos, silentes ante un bebe que llora como cualquier recién nacido,

Marta lo toma.-

**Juan cuidémoslo hoy.-**

Juan acepta sin chistar no sin antes tomar la pesada nave a la camioneta llegando a casa Juan la guarda en la bodega escondida tras sacos de papas y palos, Marta se dirige a la pieza observa al bebe y este la observa, con sus pechos llenos de leche Marta lo empieza a amamantar llora de emoción y alegría una gran sonrisa se dibuja en su rostro; Juan contempla la escena

Marta pregunta.-

**¿Por qué trajiste esa cosa a la casa? Cuando lo estabas colocando en la bodega la bulla se escucho hasta acá.-**

Juan ríe.-

**En verdad se quedad solo esta noche?-**

Marta ríe.-

**¿y ahora que haremos?-**

Juan pensó en el profundo amor, en las penurias que paso, toda su vida, se arrodillo con ojos llorosos ante Marta y ella dijo.-

**No te mentiré me quedare con él.-**

Juan interfiere.-

**Nos quedaremos con él.-**

Marta mira al bebe suspirando dice.-

**Ahh...le pondremos como teníamos pensado Carlos, en verdad este niño es una bendición caída del cielo.**


	2. ADOPCION

Había pasado una semana con el niño en casa y Juan con Marta deciden inscribirlo en el Registro Civil pero para eso necesita adoptarlo y decidieron hacerlo de la única manera certera en que salen las cosas en Chile a la mala. Juan fue al Hospital a hablar con los jefes amenazando con demandar ir a Santiago a la televisión, ministros y hasta el presidente Aylwin, la gente del hospital lo calma y llegaron a un acuerdo, el hospital declaro al matrimonio cuidador del niño y con la asistente social y el abogado tramitarían la adopción a cambio Juan y Marta no demandarían además de hacer controles a Marta por sus heridas.

Con eso cubierto fue inscrito en el Registro Civil como Carlos José Soto Calderón nacido el 8 de Abril de 1992 e inscrito el 17 de Abril sus cuidadores y posteriores padres son Juan Alberto Soto Vargas y Marta Hermosina Calderón Rodríguez siendo encontrado en una acequia (cosa falsa). Así pasaron los días todos se admiraban que tenían un hijo pero lo innata y maligna curiosidad de la gente le hace preguntar ¿De quien es el niño?¿Sera de Juan con otra galla?, habladurías que Juan y Marta ignoraban a conciencia. Carlos crecía como un niño cualquiera pero a la hora de las vacunas era complejo a las enfermeras les costaba poner las inyecciones hasta tal punto que a los 7 meses Marta intento ponerle una inyección y la aguja se retuerce y no logra atravesarle la piel y recordó que cada vez que le ponían una inyección Carlos lloraba hasta que en el lugar de la inyección se formaba un grano de pus que se cerraba reventaba y dedujo que Carlos repelía todas las vacunas y las expulsaba, ahí decidió no llevarlo mas a vacunarlo.

A los 8 meses notan comportamientos inusuales como tener pesadillas, murmurar dormido, tener un sueño inquieto pero al noveno mes notaron lo mas radical… flotar. Así lo vieron Juan y Marta en su cuna flotando pero durmiendo plácidamente hasta que el niño despertó vio el susto de sus padres y de golpe cae en el suelo y se pone a llorar. Juan toma un palo y lo pone atravesado en la cuna como intentando poner una traba y se pregunta ¿es normal lo que vemos?.

Carlos no volvió a flotar pero no por eso se comporto menos extraño un día llora en la noche de un cálido enero, Marta lo toma en sus brazos y Carlos apunta a la ventana y mira las estrellas con un animo tranquilo observa callado hasta que le da sueño y vuelve a dormir. Y así paso hasta su primer año.

Una semana antes de su cumpleaños Carlos empieza a decir mama y papa, el día de su cumpleaños además de comer torta camina por primera vez con una curiosa firmeza sus primeros pasos en la casa. Carlos a los ojos de Juan y Marta era normal corría, jugaba a corretear las gallinas y alrededor de todo esto se consumían los días. Ese año se formalizo la adopción y así se convirtieron en sus padres legítimos, desde ahora los días transcurrían como el viento y cada vez que se subían al coche de caballos Carlos contempla el sol en busca de algo perdido en las lejanías del cielo.


	3. CORRE DESPACIO

Carlos crecía con normalidad corría a torpes pasos propios de sus 3 años pero todo cambio un día de agosto. Marta lo buscaba ya que irían a la feria en Pichilemu, pero no lo encontraba

Marta gritaba.-

**Carlos ven acá que tengo que ir al centro.-**

Carlos contesta.-

**No, no quiero ir.-**

Marta contesta.-

**pero hijo no puedes quedarte solo no ves que no tengo con quien dejarte mas encima tu papa esta trabajando, Carloncho no sea mañoso.- **

Marta lo buscaba y no lo encontraba dentro del comedor, Marta ya enojada.-

**Carlos ya me enoje.- **

Marta espantada lanza un grito al ver a su hijo de 3 años levantar la cama encima de su cabeza

y Carlos decía.-

**Mami mira lo que puedo hacer.- **

Marta se desmaya. Juan llego y se entero de todo al otro día, conversan.-

**Marta, nuestro hijo no es normal, no es de este mundo.- **

Marta no cree lo que dice Juan

y refuta.-

**Juan exageras es … forzudo nuestro cabro eso es todo.- **

Juan.-

**Pero Marta, Carlos ha flotado no lo puedan pinchar por que no hay aguja que atraviese su piel y ahora, tenemos que hacer algo ir a un doctor que nos guie.- **

Marta dice.-

**No, ¿acaso crees que no lo he pensado?¿sabes que harían con nuestro crio si pedimos ayuda? Te diré nos lo quitaran y jamás lo volveremos a ver.- **

Juan.-

**Tienes razón**.- con la voz cortada continua.-**¿entonces que hacemos?**-

Marta.-

**Haremos que domine, controle cada habilidad pero no se como.- **

Juan.-

**Con el trabajo para que controle, mida y domina su fuerza.**

Días después Juan le enseña a Carlos a cortar leña, pero el niño azota con fuerza el hacha y la rompe, Juan prefiere pasarle un tronco y lo parte en dos como si fuera un pan; y así sigue Juan le muestra a Carlos que debe controlar su fuerza y Carlos lo comprende y aplica rápidamente, Juan ya tranquilo se pregunta ¿ahora qué nos espera?. Carlos carga sacos, fardos, troncos sin cansancio; parte troncos de golpe con su mano, pero este trabajo lo hace de noche, para evitar preguntas, Marta y Juan no se daban cuenta pero Carlos era mas inteligente que un niño de su edad, temerosos de que Carlos no controlase su fuerza no lo envían al Jardín Infantil e incluso juntarse con otros niños pero solo era el comienzo.

Carlos tenia 4 años y ese día los fueron de paseo a la playa un día que no olvidarían. Marta y Juan eran gente de campo y su tenida de verano en la playa era arremangarse los pantalones y a lo mas los pies en el agua, era el ultimo día de febrero, poca gente y caminaban a la orilla del mar los tres unidos de las manos sintiendo el agua ir y venir en sus pies a Carlos le da cosquillas y ríe, entregado a la dicha de su primer día en la playa suelta las manos de sus padres y camina, corre, corre y corre a tal punto que Marta y Juan no lo pueden seguir el paso y lo pierden de vista. Aterrados e inmóviles por una hora no saben que hacer hasta que un golpe de viento los despeina.-

**mama, papa vieron lo que hice llegue leeeejos lejos, pase por harta playa y piedras grandes junto a la mar y llegue a un lugar donde habían hartos barcos grande y ahí me devolví.- **

Carlos entusiasmado le hablaba a sus padres una vez mas sorprendidamente desconcertados. Otra vez Juan y Marta deben hallar un nuevo modo de controlar su poderosa velocidad. Juan hacía poco logro comprar la camioneta a su vecino Ángel Cornejo busco un camino del fundo que ese día nadie usaría, eran un trayecto de 12 kilómetros de plantaciones de avena y manzanales nadie vivía ahí, cuando llegaron al lugar se bajaron los dos ya que Marta fue a ver a su ahijada Laura Llanca,

Juan le dice a su hijo.-

**Bien Carloncho hoy aprenderás a correr.- **

Carlos dice.-

**Pero si ya se hacer eso papi y llego leeejos yo.-**

Juan con ternura le dice.-

**Si lo se mijito pero eres tan rápido que casi te nos perdiste el otro día, por eso hoy vas a ir de a poquito a correr, lo que vamos a hacer es que yo voy a ir manejando en la camioneta y tu vas a seguirme. Voy a ir un poco mas rápido, me seguirás pero no vas a ir mas rápido que yo, sino igual de rápido ¿entendiste?- **

Carlos entiende y empieza a andar la camioneta Juan mira el velocímetro y con 25 km/h el niño esta al lado de la camioneta, Juan acelera y ahora a 60 km/h y el niño igual, Juan decide ir mas allá y acelera a los 120 km/h y Carlos simplemente corre a la misma velocidad que el vehículo. Juan decide parar Carlos hace lo mismo.-

**Y ¿aprendió hijo?, te costo hacerlo?- **

Carlos contesta con fuerza.-

**Si papi aprendí a correr despacio y fuerte.- **

Ambos se suben al auto Juan sabia que podía correr mas rápido que la camioneta pero esperaba con esto que Carlos supiera moderar su velocidad.


	4. DUDAS DEL MAÑANA

Carlos tenia 5 años Juan y Marta deciden enviarlo a kínder, aunque habían evitado juntarlo con niños, pronto descubrieron que aislarlo a la larga era peligroso y perjudicial, entonces le hicieron juntarse con una niña que quedo huérfana el día de la lluvia de meteoritos, ahijada de Marta, una niña que marcaria por siempre la vida de Carlos: Laura Llanca.

Simón Llanca y Magdalena Cáceres eran pescadores, Magdalena recolectaba a la orilla del mar algas, huilte, cochayuyo, lapas, choros, locos (con o sin veda), etc. En cambio Simón era abiertamente un pescador, un hombre de mar, junto con su inseparable amigo, cuñado y hermano de otra madre Pablo Rossel. Ese 8 de Abril de 1992 Simón y Magdalena tenían que hacer tramites en la municipalidad por esas extrañas y locas casualidades de la vida Magdalena deja a su hija con su hermana y esposa de Pedro, Mercedes Cáceres antes de ingresar a la municipalidad, la razón era que tenían que esperar a la asistente social por varias horas ya que querían a un subsidio SERVIU para su casa ya que Simón tenia el sitio y Magdalena el ahorro para el subsidio, pero al caer los meteoros Mercedes atina arrancar con Laura y su pequeño hijo Pedro del lugar, los meteoros caen en todo Pichilemu y el municipio es afectado muriendo mas de 40 personas (solo en el municipio) entre ellas los padres de Laura. Así Laura es criada por sus tíos Pedro y Mercedes junto con su primo Pedro. Días después Laura y Pedro son bautizados y es ahí que Marta Calderón se ofrece ser la madrina de Laura ya que Magdalena y Marta eran grandes amigas y como diría Marta por cariño a la difunta quiso ser la madrina.

Así Laura y Pedro comienzan relacionarse con Carlos a jugar entre los tres, en fin a convertirse en amigos, Marta y Juan deciden que ya hora que fuera al colegio así los tres Laura Llanca, Pedro Rossel y Carlos Soto van juntos a su primer día de clases. Carlos temeroso empieza sus días en el Kínder a conversar con sus compañeros, van pasando los días y se acomoda a su nueva rutina, Marta y Juan felices creen que su hijo puede integrarse, con sus poderes dominados Carlos pasa desapercibido pero en el fondo saben que tarde o temprano chocara con la naturaleza propia y única de Carlos.

Era junio, había empezado a llover, era un sábado en la mañana y Carlos seguía durmiendo pero Marta y Juan estaban de pie y conversan mientras toman desayuno.

Juan.-

**Oye al final se acostumbro el Carloncho.-**

Marta.-

**Si poh si con la Laurita y Pedrito enyuntaron entre los 3.-**

Juan.-

**Pero a veces pienso que nuestro hijo es demasiado distinto al resto, podrá parecer, como tu o como yo, pero el puede hacer cosas que ninguna persona puede hacer, jamás se ha resfriado, corre a una velocidad que simplemente los autos jamás lo alcanzaran, tiene 5 años y es mas fuerte que yo y nada lo ha podido herir desde que se torció esa aguja cuando lo intestaste pinchar.-**

Marta pensativa contesta.-

**Que crees que pasara?.-**

Juan mira la ventana.-

**Algún día nuestro deberá saber como lo encontramos ese 8 de Abril, tu bien sabes que nuestro hijo no es de aquí.-**

Marta empieza a pararse con vos quebrada.-

**Déjate hablar weas Juan, otra vez vas a hinchar que es como ese mono feo de la película ET.-**

Juan mirando a Marta.-

**Pero reina eso es lo único que explica la forma en que llego, la vez que floto, la fuerte que corre, la fuerza que posee, que nada lo atraviese o hiera, y sobre todo porque todas las noches mira las estrellas.-**

Marta llora.-

**y crees que no lo se?, estoy aterrada, no se que va pasar mañana si alguien lo sabe lo enviaran como animal paseándolo por todos los doctores y nos van interrogar como delincuentes, o lo dejaran en un hoyo en el fondo de la tierra, o buscaran la forma de matarlo.**

Carlos había despertado cuando sus padres ya habían dejado de discutir, era sábado había trabajo que hacer en el campo, Marta iba a hacer pan, Juan le tocaba ayudar a Ángel Cornejo y Pablo Rossel a cortar leña era un buen trato los bosques eran del primo de Ángel Cornejo necesitaba cortarlo para hacer una casa los tres cortarían arboles y se quedaban con la leña. Era un día normal, tan normal que no había lugar para las dudas.


	5. APRENDER

Carlos llego a 1° Básico con sus dos ya inseparables Laura y Pedro, era ya distinto al Kínder era un lugar distintos con niños mas grandes, era una prueba crucial para Carlos y sus padres. En la sala de clases el niño empieza a observar lo que lo rodea, destaca por aplicar rápido la materia aprendida, sus compañeros le piden ayuda para estudiar, destaca a pesar de lo inculcado Carlos sobresale dentro de su curso, esta en su naturaleza, es alguien llamado a diferenciarse del resto.

Era mayo y otro día de clases seguía en curso, hasta el recreo de la mañana. Laura estaba sola en el patio, Pedro fue jugar a la pelota y Carlos había estado buscando un libro, cuando lo encontró quería estar con Laura, buscándola se impacto al ver algo que jamás olvidaría. Laura estaba rodeada por dos niños de 6° básico los dos tenían 11 años uno le decía.-

Así que tu eres Laurita, la huacha.-

El otro chico seguía.-

La mama de esta pendeja se murió cuando cayeron los meteoros y los tíos que la cuidan pasan todo el día trabajando.-

Uno de ellos la toma del brazo a la fuerza.-

Bésame no te queda otra, o me vai a acusar al cementerio con tu mama.-

Carlos con fuerza grita.-

¡SUELTALA!-

Al niño que le grito lo mira y dice.-

Y acaso te creis el hermano de esta pendeja.-

Carlos con enojo lo mira.-

No te tengo miedo.-

El niño le contesta.-

Deberías aquí todos me tienen miedo hasta a los de 8° les saco la cresta, los profes e inspectores, hago lo que quiero aquí.-

el otro niño mira fijamente la situación, Carlos dice con fuerza.-

suelta a la Laura.-

el niño que sujeta a Laura no la suelta y decide golpearlo pero Carlos toma el puño y lo empuja atrás desequilibrándose soltando a Laura, el otro niño que estaba mirando decide correr a pegarle a Laura como a Carlos pero este ultimo decide detenerlo solo con sus manos, el otro niño decide pararse para pegarle a Laura con una piedra gritando.-

Mira lo que hago con tu pendeja culia huaso hueon.-

al final los toma a los dos y los lanza por los aires dejándolos incrustados en las puertas de madera de la sala, todos miran a los matones del colegio, llorando, adoloridos y asustados.

Los niños de la Escuela de Pueblo de Viudas se enteran quieren ver lo que había sucedido y sobre todo ver a Carlos lo querían ver, querían mirar al niño que tuvo el coraje y valentía de vencer a los niños temidos por todos hasta los profes le temían. Carlos estaba en la oficina del Director junto con el inspector ellos le decían que estaba mal pegarle a los compañeros de colegio, a Laura también la llamaron relato lo que le paso como también a los dos niños de 6°. Empiezan a llamar a los apoderados al otro día y la mas furiosa es Mercedes quien supo lo que le dijeron a Laura, increpa a los niños que molestaron a Laura, estos callados como nunca. Al final los niños que molestaron a Laura fueron expulsados mas que nada por la presión de Mercedes y Carlos suspendido, Laura lo ve antes de que se fuera y le dice.-

Carlos te voy echar de menos aunque sean tres días nomas.-

Carlos le responde.-

Yo también Laura, pero te quiero decir algo, cuando estoy contigo me pongo contento, por eso cuando vi lo que te hacían me enoje.-

Laura lo mira.-

yo también me pongo contenta cuando estoy contigo.

Carlos se fue a su casa suspendido pero con una sonrisa por las palabras de Laura, sus padres lo miraban con reprobación ya que ambos no le fomentarían que con combos se arreglan las cosas pero también era difícil ser estrictos, tenia un buen motivo para hacerlo, tomaron once, Marta y Juan se quedaron en silencio, no supieron responderle, pensando que decirle usarían bien las palabras para que Carlos no lo volviera hacer. Después de un rato Marta dijo.-

Hijo lo que hiciste hoy no lo puedes volver hacer, imagínate si se hubieran roto una pierna, un brazo o la cabeza, tienes que controlar ese genio.-

Carlos suplica.-

Pero si yo nunca me enojo.-

Juan le interrumpe.-

Pero debes dominar tu enojo cuando estas enojado, además las cosas se arreglan conversando, estuvo bien que te disculparas con ellos, pero la próxima conversa antes de actuar, sin embargo tu mama y yo estamos admirados de que seas capaz de defender a los demás, eso si queremos que lo sigas haciendo.-

La conversación empieza a girar sobre cosas mas simples y olvidan el mal rato del castigo, todo sigue como siempre pero ahora saben que Carlos no es como los otros niños que esta llamado a comportarse mejor, a ser mejor, Marta y Juan a través del ejemplo que le dan empujan a Carlos a ser alguien bueno, justo esto encausara a su adoptivo hijo a decisiones que en años venideros transformaran al mundo entero.


	6. OJOS LLOROSOS

Se escucha un fuerte chiflido era Pedro, Carlos y Laura corren adonde estaba, los profes estaban de paro en la Escuela de Pueblo de Viudas, los tres ya en 4°basico les entretenía ir a estudiar pero ese día fue la excepción, los profes no avisaron del paro así que al llegar a la escuela se vieron sin profes y solo los dejarían salir después de almorzar, era viernes medio día clases pero para 200 niños era mucho esperar. Por eso Pedro les dijo a Carlos y Laura que buscaría un hoyo en la pandereta para ir a los sitios de unas siembras de ciruelos, corrieron hacia Pedro y dijo.-

**Síganme.-**

Los tres pasan por un hoyo salen de la escuela a escondidas con bolsas para sacar las ciruelas ya maduras, mas que nada lo hacían para no aburrirse una excusa para hacer algo entre los tres, con bolsas en sus manos sacaron ciruelas, mientras lo hacia Carlos empezó a sentir molestia en los ojos empezó a lagrimear en realidad se restregaba los ojos, Pedro lo noto y dijo.-

**Que te pasa Carlos?, Estas bien?-**

Carlos dejo de restregarse y vio alrededor noto las cosas traslucidas, pudo ver los músculos y venas de Pedro y Laura, miro al suelo y pudo ver las cañerías mas allá al otro lado vio el esqueleto de un caballo que estaba pastando, el detalle estaba en que el animal quedaba 500 metros de donde estaba, noto que podía ver a través de las cosas y que podía ver las cosas de lejos con acercamiento, giro la cabeza y observo las hormigas del ciruelo tan grandes que pudo ver lo que sostenía en sus colmillos.

De regreso en casa Juan y Marta escuchan lo que paso, atentamente pensando en que modo podrían controlar su nuevo poder, notaron si que a diferencia de la fuera y la velocidad donde debía moderar su uso, aquí era distinto sucedía de improviso y tan pronto como sucedía dejaba de pasar, Marta tomo la iniciativa toma un par de cartas españolas, unas tazas y una tapa de bebida, hace que Carlos se vaya afuera mientras prepara la mesa, un rato después lo llama y le dice ya al interior de la casa Marta explica.-

**Carlos mira la mesa hay tres tasas en una de ellas hay una tapa de bebida, desde aquí dime en cual taza esta la tapa.- **

Carlos contesta.-

**Quieres que averigüe viendo a través de las cosas?- **

Marta dice.-

**Exacto concéntrate enfócate.-**

Carlos mira con concentración al principio no puede, insiste, la taza se vuelve gradualmente transparente y grita.-

**En la taza izquierda mama.-**

Marta contenta.-

**Bien ahora escondí tres cartas encuéntralas y en una de ellas escribí algo quiero que me lo digas.-**

Carlos mira a su alrededor empieza a ver traslucido la primera la escondió dentro del horno de la cocina, la segunda en el ropero de la pieza matrimonial y la ultima estaba enterrada a los pies de una mata de boldo, que tenia escrita con letras pequeñas "hola tu", Carlos dice.-

**Mama porque escribiste "hola tu?"-**

Marta le dijo.-

**Ahora trame las cartas.-**

Carlos se dirige a cada lugar donde estaban las cartas y se las pasa a su mama. Una vez mas aprendió a dominar una extraordinaria capacidad sus padres tranquilos de nuevo claro que ahora se sabe que cuando juegue a las cartas Carlos tendrá una injusta ventaja.

Después de ese incidente ya en diciembre, era la época de las ultimas pruebas y los profesores estaban pensando en hacer algo especial para Carlos, los profesores discuten en que hacer, don Jeremías Seguel futuro profesor de 5° básico sugirió que se le regalara un telescopio ya que era notoria la afición de Carlos por las estrellas, así lo dijo la profesora de Carlos doña Clotilde Muñoz.

Al regresar a su casa Carlos armo e instalo el telescopio, todas las noches observaba el cielo anotaba el movimiento de la luna, de determinadas estrellas, planetas, era el pasatiempo que tenia, su vida se repartía entre la escuela y ayudar en el campo aunque no era muy grande el terreno, solo daba para hacer una sola siembra por año o a veces se debía rotar y se conseguían animales para pastar en el sitio, por tanto Juan y Marta debían trabajar Juan lo hacia en los fundos varias veces en los fundos de Larraín y Marta como dueña de casa se las arreglaba haciendo pan, queques, mermeladas, cortar pencas y vender verduras que cosecha de una huerta dentro del sitio, además Juan hacia pololos como cortar leña, maestrear, arreglar autos (algo sabia de mecánica) y faenar animales. Carlos cortaba leña para ayudarle a su papa, para otros niños ayudar a sus padres en el trabajo era algo molesto, en cambio para Carlos era necesario seguir controlando su fuerza, y las demás labores que ayudaba como arar, sembrar, reparar cercos, cosechar, cavar, etc.


	7. DESEO

Laura y Carlos ya estaban en 6° básico, tenían once años de edad al igual que Pedro, destacaban como buenos alumnos, pero Laura y Carlos eran mas próximos y Pedro lo sabia, siempre molestaba su prima, con frases como ¿se dieron besitos detrás del árbol?, ¿y cuando se nos casan?, déjate de pajarear, Laura se molestaba con las bromas de Pedro, en el fondo sabia que era verdad y era notorio su atracción hacia Carlos, la cual sin duda era mutua. Abril cae sobre Las Comillas y Laura estaba de visita en la casa junto con su tía, mientras Marta y Mercedes conversaban, Laura estaban al fondo del sitio con las ovejas pastando, ese año no hubo siembras y se trajeron ovejas para pastar, Carlos las vigilaba, eso siempre lo hacia solo, pero tanto como él como Laura, buscaban cualquier excusa para estar en compañía del otro, caminaban, hablaban; buscaban temas cotidianos como cosas de la escuela, alguna tarea, un ejercicio de matemático inconcluso, un problema con algún profesor, las bromas de Pedro, la vez que los tres se cayeron a una acequia y solo Carlos los pudo sacar y así buscaban temas, porque se acercaban a un umbral desconocido para ambos, era inevitable hacerlo. Había un silencio no podían mas, Carlos la toma de la mano diciendo.-

**Laura**.-

sabia lo que quería decir pero no podía mover los labios.-

**me gustan tus manos**.-

Laura se le acerca rozando sus brazos, colocando su mentón sobre el hombro de Carlos.-

**A mi, me gusta sentirme cerca tuyo**.-

El aroma de Laura lo conmociona, era algo intenso, sentía que parte de ella ingresa al inhalar su aroma, se llenaba de ella sentía, que en todo su cuerpo estaba Laura, no lo puede contener, suavemente gira hacia ella, sostiene su mentón con una mano delicadamente, quiere sentir su piel, sus labios se acercan lentamente, hacen contacto, la primera reacción era dudar, pero contuvieron sus miedos y sus deseos fueron mas fuertes, se besan, comparten una sensación fuerte, se abrazan, el posa las manos sobre la cintura de Laura, ella pone sus manos en los hombros por detrás, no quieren detenerse, saben que ya nada será igual, el tiempo se detiene, es relativo, es indiferente, no hay vuelta atrás.

Al otro día debían volver a clases, era lunes fastidioso para muchos, en cambio ellos lo sentían distinto, se miraban y Pedro lo intuía, lejos de sentirse celoso o molesto, lo esperaba, cuando era la hora de almorzar, en el comedor de la escuela les dice.-

**Al fin se avisparon los pajarones.-**

Carlos lo miro diciendo.-

**Callate oh, como supiste.-**

Pedro con mirada incrédula.-

**Porque la Laura, cuando regreso a la casa, estaba en las nubes, estaba con la cara alegre, no pego pestaña anoche.**

Los padres de Carlos y los tíos de Laura notan algo raro, Marta observa a Carlos en sus actividades diarias, pero sobre todo cuando Laura los visitaba en casa, junto con Mercedes, sospecha, habla con Juan y un dia lo invitan a conversar, era un jueves estaban tomando once y Marte le pregunta a su hijo.-

**Carlitos que pasa con la Laurita?-**

Carlos haciéndose el desentendido.-

**Que quieres decir mama?.-**

Juan se mete en la conversación.-

**A ver Marta, hablemos las cosas claras con nuestro hijo ¿usted y la Laura se dieron un beso el otro día, cuando te mande a cuidar las ovejas?.-**

Carlos mudo e inmóvil atino con decir si moviendo la cabeza hasta que suelta la respuesta.-

**Si, pero como supieron**.-

Juan.-

**Tanto tu y Laura, llegaron ese día distinto y han estado mas despistado, la tía Mercedes esta algo preocupada.-**

Carlos balbucea.-

**Pe pe pero papa**.-

Juan.-

**Hijo no es malo en si, es mas pienso que se venia venir, Laura es tu primera amiga juegan desde niños junto con Pedro, siempre han sido cercanos.-**

Marta.-

**Pero Juan le vai fomentar la lesera.-**

Juan.-

**Ah ¿y quieres que sea a escondida?, si al final igual lo van a hacer. Las cosas se conversan.**

Pasaron los días con la misma rutina, de escuela, casa, trabajo y amigos, los días libres de Carlos ponía su telescopio y miraba las estrellas, lo hacia en un cuarto chico cerca de la casa, que su papa armo para el, pasaba mucho tiempo ahí. Una noche Marta lo va a buscar para que vaya dormir y lo encontró mirando por el telescopio. Marte le pregunta.-

**¿Hijo no tienes sueño?**-

Carlos le dice.-

**miro las estrellas mama.-**

Marta.-

**que gracia le encuentras?-**

Carlos.-

**Bueno reconozco constelaciones, calculo movimientos de planetas, movimientos de estrellas.-**

Marta.-

**entonces, solo es mirar a través de esa cosa?-**

Carlos.-

**la verdad mama, yo se que ustedes me encontraron en una acequia, pero siento que cuando miro las estrellas, encuentro algo que era mio. A veces sueño que caigo, que escape de algo, que huí de algún lugar, y que esta ahí arriba, se que suena tonto, pero es así.-**

Los dos van a la casa a dormir, Marta se acuesta, pensando si ya era hora, de que supiera la manera en que llego, hasta el momento Carlos sabia que no podía destacarse, si jugaba a la pelota o cualquier otro juego de contacto físico, cuando era obligatorio en la clase de educación física, trataba de hacerlo torpe, pero jamás se habia quejado, ¿Cuándo reclamara?, ¿Cómo controlar a alguien con fuerza, velocidad, visión sobrehumana y una piel dura que nada lo atraviesa?


	8. EPIFANIA

Era el 1 de abril de 2005, un viernes y la escuela de Pueblo de Viudas invitaba a todos los alumnos a inscribirse en los talleres deportivos, había voleibol, futbol, gimnasia, atletismo y basquetbol. Carlos por sus extraordinarias capacidades era idóneo y a su vez peligroso, sabia que no podía destacarse en nada que fuera contacto físico, pero estaba en 8° básico, quería hacer algo más que estudiar, quería ser parte de algo mas, sentirse unido a los demás, pero sabia que jamás seria como los demás. Carlos creía que era capaz con facilidad de levantar un auto sobre su cabeza, correr tan rápido que podía ir a Cáhuil, a 17 kilómetros de su casa, en 10 minutos, jamás había sufrido una herida, por accidente le cayo encima un machete guardado en el bodegón y el machete se deformo al caer justo encima del cuello, la vez que estaban haciendo un asado en casa y al caer un pedazo de carne al fuego, Carlos mete la mano y toma la carne junto con una brasa ardiendo, ni siquiera lo noto, la vez cuando tenia 9 años y confundió la azúcar flor con tanax (marca de veneno) en polvo, comiéndose el tanax, esto ultimo jamás lo supieron sus padres. En fin, sabia que era distinto pero ese día, lo noto como nunca antes.

Era el segundo recreo y mientras Pedro y Laura intentaban convencer a Carlos, de que se inscribiera en basquetbol (ya que había jugado una par de veces y era bueno), Carlos los persuadía de que no insistieran, de pronto escucho el ruido de una sierra cortando leña, poniéndose las manos en sus orejas, para mitigar lo fuerte del ruido

Laura lo mira.-

**Que te pasa?- **

Carlos gritando dice.-

**La sierra que esta cortando leña, es fuerte casi no te escucho.- **

Pedro.-

**Carlos no hay ninguna barraca cerca de la escuela y no escucho ninguna sierra.- **

Carlos ya no los escuchaba, una serie de ruidos lo envuelve, escuchaba los ruidos de la Barraca Piña que estaba a 700 metros, todo lo que hablaban los profesores y alumnos de la escuela a la vez, las casas de alrededor, lo que decían los colectiveros al pasar frente a la escuela, una música estridente que provenía de la Playa Las Terrazas donde estaban haciendo un campeonato de Surf, todo a la vez era insoportable y Carlos atino a meterse y encerrarse en el baño, don Jeremías Seguel el profe jefe de 8°, fue al baño persuadiéndolo de que fuera a clases, no le hizo caso, esto hizo llamar a los inspectores, quienes amenazaron con suspenderlo, pero Carlos el sentir las voces de los inspectores solo grito.-

**¡Ahhhhhhhh me duele la cabeza, me duele el oído, no soporto la bulla!. ¡CALLENSE AHHHHHHH!.- **

Creyendo que podía ser una rara jaqueca, llamaron a sus padres, quienes se lo llevaron a casa. Había pasado el ruido para Carlos y una vez mas en casa, le explico de lo nuevo que ahora era capaz. Juan y Marta una vez mas, debían pensar como dominar esta nueva capacidad, al igual que la visión la clave radicaba en como activarlo a voluntad, a Juan se le ocurrió que podía tomar las dos radios que habían en casa, mas el televisor y encenderlos al mismo tiempo. Marta empezó a susurrar y Carlos debía reconocer su voz y lo que decía; Carlos se concentraba intentaba escuchar hasta que distinguió estas palabras.-

**Escucha Carlitos, escucha mijito.- **

Carlos de pura alegría dice.-

**Ya mama te escuche.**

Carlos volvió a sentirse normal, empezó a beber el te, a comer el pan amasado de la mesa, pero en el fondo estaba harto. Carlos toma la palabra y dice.-

**¿Por que soy así distinto?- **

Por primera vez no saben que decirle, Carlos lo nota e insiste.-

**Díganme, ¿por que nunca he sentido dolor?, las veces que me he quemado y no tengo heridas, soy tan fuerte que soy capaz de levantar un auto, soy tan veloz corro mas rápido que los autos, veo a través de las cosas, lo peor de todo es que lo debo ocultar, soy temeroso de todo lo que me rodea, cuando comparto, cuando doy la mano debo hacerlo suavemente, estoy aburrido de pasar desapercibido en la escuela, quiero hacer algo distinto, no quiero mirar como pasa la vida, ¡QUIERO VIVIRLA!, entonces estos poderes que tengo son un castigo ¿por que los tengo? Quiero la verdad.- **

Marta comprende que cada palabra era cierta, mirando a Juan le dice.-

**Juan tenias razón ya es hora que sepa.- **

Carlos.-

**¿Que debo saber?- **

Juan.-

**Como te encontramos ese día el 8 de Abril de 1992.- **

Los 3 salen de la casa y van al bodegón, Juan empieza a sacar los sacos y fardos que tapaban la capsula en la que vino, al final quedo descubierta se podían ver 3 cristales adheridos mas un disco ovalado plateado y un cristal morado.

Juan dice.-

**Siempre hemos esperado este día Carlos, el día en que preguntes tu origen.- **

Un silencio cae sobre los tres, Marta lo rompe.-

**Hijo nosotros jamás te encontramos en una canasta tirada en la acequia como crees, te encontramos en eso-.**apuntando a la capsula**.- caíste dentro de esa cosa metálica, envuelto en humo y fuego junto con todos los meteoritos que cayeron ese día.- **

Juan.-

**Tu mama y yo como sabes, intentamos tener un hijo, pero desgraciadamente murió casi al nacer, lo que no sabes, es que fue culpa del hospital, tu mama casi se nos va, por milagro esta con nosotros, desde ese día tu mama ya no puede tener hijos, lloramos pero ya no sentimos pesar, al tenerte en nuestras manos. Por ti, yo fui al hospital, para convencerlos de que nos dejaran contigo, mintiendo del como te encontramos, los amenace con demandarlos y al final lo conseguimos.- **

Carlos sorprendido pregunta.-

**Entonces ¿que es esto?- **

Apuntando a la capsula, Juan lo mira.-

**Esto no es un avión... lo que quiero decir es que esta cabina no se parece en nada hecho por los humanos.- **

Juan posa sus manos sobre los hombros de Carlos.-

**Hijo yo te amo y debo decirte la verdad... usted no es de este mundo.- **

Carlos no sabe que decir y solo atina a abrazar a sus papas, sollozando cierra sus ojos y un escalofrió le recorre la espalda, algo surge dentro de su mente y se agolpa en su garganta, un oscuro pensamiento se verbaliza en sus labios.

Carlos pregunta.-

**Entonces los papas de Laura, murieron junto con todas esas personas, por los meteoros que cayeron conmigo. Es mi culpa, mi culpa.- **

Marta y Juan quedan mudos, porque no pueden negar lo evidente, era verdad que murieron por los meteoros, pero Marta lo mira diciendo.-

**No es tu culpa, Carlos jamás lo ha sido, ni lo será.- **

Los tres se van del bodegón, después de tapar la capsula.

Al día siguiente, decide salir temprano de su casa, quiere ir a la biblioteca, averiguar todo del día en que cayeron los meteoros en Pichilemu, lo hizo sin avisar a sus padres, Marta y Juan están preocupados al no verlo en la cama, hasta que ven una nota escrita por Carlos diciendo "_voy a la biblioteca y vuelvo_". Carlos llego corriendo a la biblioteca en 6 minutos considerando que la biblioteca estaba de Las Comillas a 4 kilómetros de distancia, era sábado y solo estaba abierto en las mañanas, empieza a buscar diarios y se entera de la extrañeza del desastre, muriendo 500 personas en total, que vinieron los de la NASA a retirar las rocas pero encontraron menos de las que esperaban, en su mayoría eran hierro junto con silicatos, pero se entero que la gente cree que no todas las rocas fueron extraídas, días antes cayo una intensa lluvia creando barro, muchos creen que algunas rocas se enterraron en el barro, quedando después bajo tierra. También se entero del esfuerzo del gobierno de Aylwin de reconstruir de Pichilemu; pudo enterarse de todos los cráteres reconocibles y el mas grande se ubica dentro del Fundo San Antonio de Petrel, en el antiguo maizal San Gabriel, aunque solo lograron rescatar parte del meteoro, se cree que el resto se hundió en el lodo del maizal inundado por las lluvias, quedando después bajo tierra.

Antes jamás le había llamado tanto la atención la caída de los meteoros, pero todo cambio ahora que sabe que los meteoros llegaron junto a el. Carlos se va de la biblioteca y empieza a mirar el mar, empieza a pensar de su verdadero origen, de que lugar provenía, comprendió su natural afición por mirar las estrellas, sus sueños de caer, de huir de algo, pero a su vez surgieron nuevas dudas mas grandes ¿Cómo puede hacer todas las cosas extraordinarias?, ¿Por qué esta aquí? Regresa a casa a la hora de almuerzo, ya nada es lo mismo, faltaban días para cumplir 13 años, almuerza en silencio, su madre había preparado puré con longaniza, le gustaba ese plato, le traía buenos recuerdos,

Juan lo mira y pregunta.-

**¿Qué averiguaste?- **

Carlos lo mira no sabe y solo dice lo primero que se le cruza.-

**La verdad no se papá, los meteoros casi todos eran de hierro y silicatos, pero se cree que varios quedaron bajo tierra, enterrándose ese día en el barro, pero solo 2 dudas me han distraído ¿Cómo soy capaz de ser tan fuerte y veloz, ver mas allá que cualquiera y escuchar mas allá de lo posible? y ¿Por qué estoy aquí?.- **

Carlos mira el cuchillo que estaba encima de su plato lo toma y atina a enterrárselo en su propia mano, pero la hoja del cuchillo se tuerce, sus padres se asustan de ver el arrebato de Carlos y este dice.-

**Ahora me pregunto ¿Cómo chucha soy capaz de esto?, si a medida que crezco soy mas poderoso, ¿en un par de años de que mas seré capaz?**


End file.
